raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Tocata
Tocata is a nation in the continent of Pertusia. It borders Pangor to the north, Incola to the south, and Trestoff to the southeast. It also borders the Braccal Sea and the Xen Gulf. The current Grand Tribune of Tocata is Katsuro Aganu. Foundation Agitation for an ethnically Tocatar state began in the fifth century BT, after the Khaganate of Xen started deporting Karanggi people to the south. This agitation coalesced around the Jyu-Tokata movement, in which Nobur Yun emerged as a leader around 440. The then-khagan of Xen, Taigong I, held periodic negotiations with the Jyu-Tokata; however, he refused to take decisive action about the Tocatar question, causing resentment to build among the Tocatars. In 433, Taigong died and was succeeded by Taigong II, who was much less willing to treat with the Jyu-Tokata nationalists. After a series of argumentative interactions, the situation descended into active warfare before the year's end. This war would go on to be greatly successful for Tocata, and by 429, Tocata had been established as its own khaganate, headed by Nobur. Nobur's reign was characterized by further wars against Xen; by his death in 406, Xen had collapsed entirely, and its land was split between Tocata and Karangga. Although the two nations had similar goals, the once-deported Karanggis frequently migrated back north through Tocata, causing friction between the states. Wars with Karangga The First Tocata-Karangga War erupted during the reign of Nobur III, in 388 BT. This war saw Tocata gain land, but only modestly, and was mostly notable for the establishment of the Wazigani— a prestigious mercenary company headed by Ayumu Yigin. Tocata would also go on to form an alliance with Akram II of Qantia in 359, both to prevent Karangga from befriending the state and to help boost Tocatar commerce. However, the Karanggi managed to establish an alliance of their own with the southerly state of Qipitwa. This alliance was used to devastating effect in the Karanggi Alliance War; in 350, Qipitwa and Karangga both declared war on Tocata. Tocata faced serious difficulty in the early phases of the war: Khagan Nobur IV was seriously ill from the war's start, and his son and heir Isamu was killed in an early battle. When Nobur IV succumbed to his illness, the throne passed to his seven-year-old grandson, Yamaso. Yamaso was quickly overthrown by Takhiko Utor, an important general, who took over the war effort in 349; Takhiko turned the bulk of the Tocatar army northward to attack Karangga. By the war's conclusion in late 345, Tocata had captured a significant expanse of land from Karangga, but lost much of its southern land to Qipitwa. Tocata went on to seize the rest of Karangga by the end of the fourth century, and Khagan Rokuru I then went on to seek reconciliation with Qipitwa. Civil strife The early third-century khagans focused more on infrastructure than on further expansion; although this did lead to some advancements, leaders like Takhiko III (r. 284–263) and Rokuru II (r. 263–226) were criticized for their lavish lifestyles and their disconnect from the populace. Opposition leaders also began attacking the Utor family's unorthodox ascension; this led to a pair of uprisings late in the third century. The first uprising was led by Masaru Yun in 221; although it gained momentum in its early months, it quickly collapsed and Masaru was executed. A decade later, Asamu Dagara led a more successful revolt: he was fighting against Rokuru III (r. 214–210), a less popular khagan than his predecessor, and had a better-organized army. In 210, Asamu claimed the Tocatar crown for himself, and sent Rokuru into exile. Asamu was an intelligent but uncharismatic leader, and his crackdowns on Xeni and Karanggi populations led to unrest in the north of the nation. Rokuru, then living on the Barnacle Islands, funded some uprisings in the 190s before returning to Tocata in 196. Through a smear campaign against Asamu, Rokuru managed to amass support for himself; he was also aided by his son Hideshi, who had entered the Wazigani after Rokuru's exile. Rokuru's War of Return was slow at first, but his control of the Wazigani helped usher him to victory, and in 194 Asamu was executed. Rokuru himself would die only a year later from wounds sustained in the war, but the throne passed to Hideshi, and the Utor family was back on the throne. The Utor family's popularity was still stained by the events of the past decades, and so in 164 the throne was seized by Daitomu Tsuytan. First collapse During this period, Waruland was expanding greatly, and Qipitwa was fighting a losing battle against the Warul wanakhs. Lawetha, the current Qipitwani monarch, petitioned Tocata for help in 159; however, Daitomu was more eager to curry favor with Waruland, and instead invaded Qipitwa himself. Although Tocata gained a good stretch of land from this war, it was full of angry and resentful Qipitwani citizens, and also irritated Waruland, which regarded Tocata as having stolen its rightful territory. Tocata and Waruland would go on to have an ongoing low-grade war throughout much of the second century BT; although this was not a serious threat to Tocatar sovereignty, it was still expensive, and casualties were high. The Tsuytan family became widely hated; even Qantia, which had long been a peaceful and isolationist state, launched a ground invasion of Tocata after Ghassan I's 131 ascension. The Qantial invasion, which lasted from 128 to 124, was the beginning of the end for the Tocatar state. Uprisings began sprouting at various locations throughout the empire; Waruland seized the remainder of Qipitwa by 118, but decided not to expand farther north due to the internal strife raging throughout Tocata. Khagan Daitomu III still maintained nominal control over his nation, but after he died in 106 BT, Tocata fell apart entirely. Reconstruction Tocata remained nonexistent for over 150 years, but Hideshi Yigin— a descendant of Wazigani founder Ayumu— began agitating for its reconstruction in 81 DR. He received early support from the Wazigani, helping him carve out a stretch of territory for a new Tocatar state, and in 84 Hideshi was formally crowned as Khagan Hideshi II. Hideshi was an expansionist ruler who sought to bring Tocata back to its greatest extent, and over the duration of his rule he gradually subsumed the northerly state of Pangor. Hideshi was succeeded by his son Juran, whose 61-year reign saw a flourishing of the arts and a continuing expansion of Tocatar borders. Juran also pushed back Qantia to a fraction of its territory; however, Qantia's large and skilled navy was able to maintain control of their coastal holdings. Juran's reign was also significant for the introduction of the eldkaster— a flame-spewing Hecrivastin firearm— to Tocata; usage of the eldkaster helped Tocata remain militarily dominant throughout the second century DR. Juran's grandson, Juran II (r. 169–186), would go on to only have one child: a daughter, Itsuki. Itsuki was determined to prove herself as a ruler, and she became heavily involved with all aspects of Tocatar politics: she even led a campaign against the Tassamites in the south during the later 190s. However, Kenta Hetsadu capitalized on her absence and ultimately led a coup, seizing power in 198. The two ruled simultaneously, unbeknownst to Itsuki, for two years, before Itsuki returned to Toryido— where she was captured and executed. New Tocatar feuds Kenta Hetsadu, now Khagan Kenta I, was a divisive figure; he was an effective ruler who set up a well-functioning bureaucracy, but he was also criticized for his rigidity and ego. His son and heir, also named Kenta, suffered from similar problems; however, Kenta II was a less effective ruler, and under his reign a new Xeni state broke away from Tocata entirely. Kenta II's successor, Kenta III, struggled with continuing skirmishes against Baoheng I of Xen— meanwhile, Tassam seized parts of Tocata's southern land. The discontent about the Hetsadu dynasty crystallized under Kenta III; under the end of his reign and the ascension of his son (Kenta IV, r. 270–275), a number of nobles decided to mount a rebellion against Hetsadu mismanagement. Juran Tsuytan was chosen by the rebels to replace Kenta IV as khagan, and the rebel faction maneuvered themselves into key financial and military positions. By the time their formal uprising began in 274, the Tsuytanists were able to buy off the Wazigani and to monopolize control of the latest generation of eldkasters. Kenta IV was ousted after only a few months, and Juran assumed control as Khagan Juran III. Move towards republicanism The Tsuytan dynasty, which ruled throughout the fourth century, was a relatively inactive one; the early khagans were eager to establish a good reputation for themselves after the disaster of the first Tsuytan era, and they set a precedent for hands-off rulership. The bureaucracy of Kenta I was left largely intact, and increasingly much power was delegated to a complex network of aristocrats. The decentralized government was effective in many ways, but it made military organization difficult; many of Tocata's best military minds were sent to guard the Xeni and Tassamite borders, allowing Qantia to make significant gains in the northwest. Emergency response was also hampered— a plague of the sweating fever swept through Tocata in the 380s, and the government's reaction was slow and confused. The sweating fever ultimately claimed the life of Khagan Hideshi VI (r. 375–389), and also struck his heir Kohaku, who was rendered weak and infertile. Due to his sterility, Kohaku II (r. 389–408) was forced to appoint a successor for himself; he chose Nayuo Puturo, a capable administrator with a healthy family. However, Nayuo was sixty years old by the time the throne passed to him, and he ruled for less than a decade before passing away. Nayuo's son, Ryoichi I, had long been a proponent of republican government; he had argued that it was the logical conclusion to the decentralization of the khaganate, and had arranged systems to help a republic form. Thus, when Ryoichi acceded to the throne in 414, he was quick to hold an election for a Grand Tribune of a Tocatar republic. Kuro Damun won, and Ryoichi abdicated in his favor in 415— however, Kuro was a demagogue who governed poorly, and was ill-liked by his colleagues, and Tocata all but shut down during his tenure. At public request, Ryoichi returned to the government in 417 and ousted Kuro. This era also saw land loss in the north of Tocata, as Pangor reestablished itself in 399. Recent history Ryoichi was a capable, if reluctant, ruler; however, the failure of the republic affected him, and he delegated many of his duties to his son, Ryoichi II. Ryoichi II was a reckless hedonist who aroused much anger from the nobility, and when he ascended the throne directly in 433, many nobles chafed under his rule. After only four years, Ryoichi was ousted from power by Shibur Hetsadu. Much like the Tsuytans, Shibur's first priority was escaping the bad reputation that accompanied his family name; however, he opted to do this by establishing strong diplomatic relations with his neighbors. A Qantia-Tocata border was formally agreed upon in 444, and in 447, Tocata became the first nation to ally with the struggling nation of Incola. Shibur's successor, Kenta V, also tried to imitate the Golden Quintet by establishing a Pertusian trade union; however, after several attempts, he proved unsuccessful in this venture. Instead, Kenta became the first Pertusian monarch to open trade with the Golden Quintet in 479. In the early to mid-sixth century, Pangori expansion claimed the northernmost parts of Tocata. This was contested in the short term, but after Pangor proved militarily superior, Shibur II (r. 526–560) established a formal border much like the earlier one with Qantia. In recent decades, republican sentiment has begun to surge; Shibur III (r. 560–587) and his son Takanu (r. 587–593) thus started organizing a republican system in the 580s. They started along the Puturo model, but developed a more advanced system of interaction between elected and appointed officials, to reduce the conflicts that had ruined the first republic. By 592, Takanu decreed the republican system ready, and presided over an election that brought Shouhei Tsenkuno to power. Takanu abdicated in 593, and since then has served as the Electoral Tribune, who orchestrates the tallying of votes. Category:Countries Category:Pertusian Countries Category:Active Countries